Rainy Day
by EmaElric
Summary: A little lemon story about EdWin with a twist in the end. (Save the hate, its my first time writing something like this)


It was a rainy day. The house apparently had some cracks. From morning all i could hear were raindrops and they were

annoying as hell. Suddenly i got a phone call from Ed.

"Hey, Winry...I..I.. "

"Just spit it out" I said

"ufff... here goes nothing. I can't move my leg so I'm going to stop by today. I gonna stop by without Al, because I

think we found something important, so he needs to continue our research"

"Again?! Fine, whatever." With that sentence I put the phone back immeadeatly and went to sleep. C'mon don't blame

me i was up all night yesterday.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing i saw was Ed. He was as wet as possible (from the rain of course).

I tried to stop, but he turned me on the second i saw him. Rain drops slowly running down his handsome face. The

first one dropped from his silky hair on his nose, then off it goes to his soft lips.

"E-Ed.. what are you doing in my room?! where's grandma?" I flustered while blushing as red as his lips.

"Well, when i came the hole house was flooded. Only your room wasn't so i came here. Oh and i saw granny at your

neighbors house."

"W-W-Why didn't you wake me up?!" i said angerly and leaned on my arms.

"Well that's because..." He stoped the sentence midway when i leaned. I forgot I had a habit of sleeping naked.

"H...Here!" He handed me a blanked. He was bright red. It may seem weird, but his shyness turned me on so bad

that i flustered something stupid while I was covering myself with the blanket.

"But, Ed. I'm still cold. Could you please warm me up?" I said it in a cutesy voice. The drops from the ceiling were

falling on my body. I couldn't help myself. It's his wet golden hair. That dammed hair. Because of it, I grabbed Ed's

red hot coat and started kissing him. I kissed him and kissed him untill i was out of breath. I pulled him closer.

Closer, so i could feel his breath. Closer, so he could feel my passion. Thank god he felt me with all his might

that little body could offer.

"Edward!" I yelled uncontrolably. He was getting undressed. While he was busy, I felt every inch of my body.

Every second I spent without him looked like a waste of time. Like the drops, he jumped

on me as fast as he could with his healty leg. We started kissing. Every second i touched him felt like heaven.

The second he touches my lips i felt euphoria. It was different every second. He tried to lean on his right

hand, but he stumbled and fell on me. Damn that was hot. He fell right into my boobs. Surprisingly he stayed like that

just whispering "sorry" over and over again.

"It's okay Edward. I can help you with those." I pushed him next to me and without hesitatation pulled down his trousers. Those

hot red trousers were my favorite. Maybe he planned it all? I cant say i havent imagined him naked before,

but reality really did exceed all my expectations. He was so unbelivebly hot i stared at him for what seemed to be hours although it were mere seconds.

Even if i was enjoying the sight, he obviously got impatient. He leaned down and started kissing me with even more passion then before, which seemed impossible.

He groped my breasts and kissed me on the neck softly (i swear hes a good kisser for a sciense dork). I almost forgot it was raining

when he layed me on the bed and he slightly frowned i then managed to quickly ask: "Are you okay?" But he was too wrapped up in the moment

and just mummured something into my breasts. This already felt amazing but, you couldnt compare it to when he he put it in.

Of course he tried to be as gentle a possible but i could not but show a little frown. His face imidiately showed a slight concern and it made

him look so hot an cute at the same time, i could not stop myself and shouted: "Fuck me!" Then he started thrusting back and forth and it felt amazing.

Watching him as we unite as one was a hell's worth sight. The second

he was inside me i couldn't stop moaning. I moaned, I moaned and i couldn't stop. The feeling was too great.

The water droplets kept falling on our hot bodies, but we couldnt care less. All we could see feel or hear was each other. His face said it all.

He enoyed every bit of it like i did. I felt something bulding up inside me, and he felt it too...

"ED!" Alphonse shouted while barging through the door.

"AL?!" Edward shouted. The moment he realized what he saw he blinked, and was laying on floor.

We ran to him to see if he was okay. I started to shouting: "Al! Al!" when he suddenly reached out and grabbed my boob and i moaned because

of everything we expierienced previously. Lucky for me Ed transmutated the floor and Al fell down on the bed, one floor below.

He woke up a couple of hours later and told us he had the craziest dream, that he walked in on us naked... We looked at each other relieved,

and agreed to not explain this to Al for atleast the upcoming decade.


End file.
